


Untitled Angela not-quite drabble

by OracleGlass



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGlass/pseuds/OracleGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela is an angry little moppet, under all that calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Angela not-quite drabble

Angela is not considered, by any stretch of anyone's imagination, to be  
an angry person. She has been praised all her life for her calm strength,  
for her serenity in the face of great odds. Her partners praise her for  
always keeping her cool.

She knows it is all a lie. For too many years now, she has raged  
silently, fists clenched, teeth bared, all unspoken. She does not know  
precisely what set this black spot inside her soul, but she suspects it  
bloomed there the first time she saw Isabelle strapped to a gurney and  
screaming until her voice rasped away into nothingness.

Isabelle saw demons all around her. Now Angela sees them as well. They  
terrify her in precisely the same way that Isabelle's screams did. And  
although she still has faith, rooted in a place so deep that she rarely  
has to think about it consciously, sometimes she wants very badly to open  
the door to her anger and let it fly out of her like a black bird.

Constantine's lip is starting to bleed from where she has punched him  
in the mouth. His eyes are surprised, wary, and much more respectful than  
they had been three seconds ago. Her hand is throbbing, and she absently  
shakes it, hoping she didn't break anything.

When he grins at her, blood staining his chin, she smiles back, and  
inside some small part of her rejoices.


End file.
